Maniqueísmo
by Dai
Summary: Meu amor, meu ódio. Uma vida, uma morte. Uma traição, uma desconfiança...Uma nova chance para a salvação...


Meu amor, meu ódio. Uma vida, uma morte. Uma traição, uma desconfiança...Uma nova chance para a salvação....

**Maniqueísmo.**

"Meu amor, meu "dio;

Seu sorriso, as estrelas; sua dor, meu conforto;

Seu beijo, o paraíso; suas lágrimas, minha alegria;

Seu calor, minha perdição; seu sangue, um desejo;

Seu amor...uma ilusão. Te amo, te odeio tanto...

Sua morte, a solução!"

O som das águas sendo cortadas por algo que não fazia parte de sua composição...as gotas, delicadamente, deslizando pelo corpo nu, enquanto vestimentas repousavam abandonadas de forma até mesmo solitária sobre a margem do pequeno manancial de águas claras e límpidas.

Era esse o seu momento. Aquele que destinava a cuidar de si. Com um movimento lento e simplório de mãos molhou a face sempre tão invariavelmente impassível, apenas mostrava-se como era: séria, e gentil. Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido gostava de cuidar de feridos e usar os seus poderes em benefício dos que precisavam de auxílio.

Os olhos abandonaram o azul do líquido da vida e tornaram-se altivos para contemplar o horizonte vespertino que já deixava os tons escarlates para ganhar os tons sombrios e negros da noite. Um gesto tão simples, mas que naquele momento lhe trouxe reminiscências amarguradas e de um sentimento que conhecia, agora, suas duas faces: amor e ódio.

Quando conheceu aquele que era metade humano e metade youkai tinha certeza do seu caminho, porém, as sensações que lhe causava fizeram com que tudo isso desabasse deixando um conflito...A traição maquiavelicamente montada pelo desejo do poder corrompido e do ciúme de possuir algo que jamais poderia ter levou-a não fazer mais parte desse mundo. Aquilo que achava que era amor no instante decisivo, onde a confiança deveria prevalecer, deu lugar ao dever.

Um selo nem sequer titubeado foi a conseqüência.

Sua afeição viva, seu rancor violento e avassalador tragaram resquícios de sua alma daquela que agora detém não somente a alma...mas ele, para então a obrigar a sobreviver através de resquícios dos mortos.

Sua ira descompassada, desmedida e imensurável por ele. Voltar do mundo daqueles que não figuram mais dentre os vivos e descobrir que todos os principais personagens daquela situação fatídica estavam de volta foi um golpe duríssimo.

Vagarosamente, o seu olhar foi repousando mais uma vez nas margens do líquido azul. Mirou o reflexo que se formava e sorriu. Sardonicamente sorriu. De repente, achou algo divertido: o que mais odiava acima de tudo era a si própria. Sempre sofrera por não ser uma pessoa comum, queria mudar e de certa forma, o usaria para que não apenas ela fosse modificada. Ele a vigiava, observava e tentava estar por perto, nunca tentou mudá-la, contudo o fez. Por outro lado, ela o via como uma outra possibilidade, um outro caminho, e isso estava de estampada de forma simples no seu desejo que fosse um humano completo.

Porém, contrariou-se em seguida. Uma das razões de sua cólera sem tamanha era justamente que a tinha tirado do seu certo caminho, por questões não racionais, mas sim de amor. Jamais, poderia ser como qualquer mulher, era uma sacerdotisa e isso falou mais alto. Nunca confiou plenamente nele, dúvidas foram a principal razão dos fatos decorrentes terem tomado tal forma. A ganância de um ser humano, o qual nem mais se locomovia não teria sido suficiente se tivessem confiança total em ambos. No entanto, era penoso, visto que originalmente ele queria se apoderar daquilo que era o legado de sua vida.

No momento em que conseguiu estabelecer esse elo de maneira mais profunda, foi ferida mortalmente e sua jóia roubada. Dominando sua razão, o sentimento de traição veio à tona, de maneira inevitável. Assim, sem hesitar morreram juntos com o símbolo de cobiça homens e youkais.

De repente, surpreendendo-a uma lágrima caiu de forma solitária no rosto macio e alvo. Depois de muito tempo, chorava...e mais uma vez por ele, por causa dele. Aturdida, mirou o reflexo desaparecido sobre a água, a noite havia chegado. Quanto tempo passou ali? Meia hora, uma hora, talvez...isto se mostrava totalmente irrelevante. De forma maternal, colocou os braços esguios em torno de si, em uma tentativa de acalentar-se na gélida água...

Mergulhou.

Esqueceu.

"Desapareceu".

Somente ressurgiu quando o ar lhe faltou. Não queria morrer de novo...Ou queria? Não...tinha uma missão, queria vingança ainda mais agora que ele estava com aquela outra garota, a qual lentamente tomava seu lugar no coração dele.

Calmamente, as águas foram mais uma vez se agitando, as curvas do corpo feminino poderiam ser vislumbradas por qualquer expectador que ali estivesse à medida que saia do belo e singelo manancial.

Vestiu-se.

Sorriu mais uma vez., murmurando:

"Meu amor, meu ódio...seu calor, meu desejo; seu jeito, meu sorriso; seu sangue, minha satisfação...Amo-te...odeio-te tanto! Sua morte...a solução para o meu conflito eternamente causado por ti".

Ohhh...um texto curto publicado pela Dai? Sim, isso é possível. Na realidade, eu tinha prometido esse texto para uma pessoa especial para mim, ele é uma homenagem para a dona **Lally**, ou Kikyou Priestess como preferirem. No aniversário dela eu prometi escrever alguma coisa sobre essa personagem tão polêmica e odiada. Eu, como não tenho nada contra ela resolvei escrever. Não achem que eu não gosto da Kikyou, não é verdade!

Quero agradecer a **Rae** também como sempre eu a incomodo, e discutimos sobre ela, foi a primeira que leu o texto e meu deu força para postar! Obrigada o/

Bem...meu primeiro one-shot, antes dele eu só tinha escrito fics em capítulos- e todos imensos por sinal...Espero que quem ler esse texto goste!

Quanto ao título "Maniqueísmo" é uma antiga religião persa que defende um constante conflito cósmico entre o Bem e o Mal, ou ainda é qualquer visão do mundo que a dúvida em relação a poderes opostos e incompatíveis, ou seja, poderes opostos que estão sempre em conflito através de uma dúvida. Nesse caso, amor e ódio. Mis uma coisinha, o textinho do começo é da dona Lally mesmo, pedi permissão para usar.

Fãs da Kikyou e da Kagome, não me apedrejem...eu sei que o texto não ficou tão bom assim, e da Kagome...eu tenho simpatia pelas duas, ta!

Beijinhos e até o capítulo 7 de "Amantes" ou 12 de "Almas Gêmeas"

DAI


End file.
